Dan's Hectic week
by The10Espada99
Summary: The brawlers signed up for a program where they could visit Dan's school for one week. Lets see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first Bakugan Story even though I have tons on Bleach.

Chapter 1

Julie, Jake, and Dan were all hanging out at Dan's house since they were bored and didn't have any events planned. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dan said as he sprung up. Julie rolled her eyes. Typical Dan.

He opens to the door to see all of the bakugan brawlers. His eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. What are you guys doing here?" Dan asked surprised.

Runo stepped up and hugged him, then stepped back.

"Well Me and Alice just wanted to visit since we weren't in school. Fabia and Ren are on vacation from their worlds. Mira and her pals wanted to take a break from all their work so we all ended up coming here."

Dan just gapped at all of them, thinking about how they wasn't nearly enough room for all of them to stay here during their vacation.

Julie and Jake had observed the whole scene and were currently calling up their guardians asking if their friends could stay over.

Dan got over his uncomfortable moment and invited them in. Julie instantly tackled them all with hugs, declaring how much she missed them.

"We missed you too Julie! But could you please let us go." Runo said struggling to get out of the tight grip. She suddenly released her grip on all of them and apologized.

"I'm sorry I just missed you all so much! You all are like my best friends." Julie said enthusiastically.

"We missed you too." Then they all sat down in dan's living room and got caught up.

"Wait, where's Shun?" Alice asked.

"Oh Shun. Ugh. He's busy doing homework." Dan said with obvious disgust.

"Well he is an Honor Student." Jake says with a shrug.

"Whoa. Ninja boy's an Honor Student?" Ace asks with disbelief.

"Yeah. He's really busy even if doesn't look like it." Julie says.

"If Shun's doing homework Julie, why aren't you? You have 3 classes together and you're an honor student too." Dan accused.

"Oh crap. What am I even supposed to do for homework? Gotta call up Shun." She says frantically grabbing her phone and dialing Shun's number.

"Hey Shun. What was the homework for , , , and Mrs. Bittner?... That's so much! Let me write it down." She picked up a pen and paper and began writing, "So Vocab Boxes, 6-3 and 6-4, The current event for science and the Map zone questions. Alright thank you! …..Wait there's more….. We have a test on Chapter 5 on Tuesday, A test on the vocabulary on Monday, a test on the circulatory system, and the Benchmark for Social Studies Tuesday. ….. Okay. Can I come over so you can help me with point slope?...Thank you Shun! Bye."

Julie started gathering her stuff. "Well guys I have a lot of stuff to do. I just wanna cry when I think about it. I'll see you later." Julie said sadly crying dramatically as she left the building.

"Wow… that's why I'm not an Honor Student." Dan says with a shake of his head.

"Yeah…that's why." Drago says from Dan's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! That's the amount of work they get in a day! I would have had a mental breakdown if I had to do that much work!" Dan tries to defend himself.

"I doubt it's that much work but we'll see when we go to your school Monday." Mira says as she walks off to the guest room.

"Wait what?" Dan looks at them shocked.

"Your school offers this tour thing so other students can check out the school for a week if they want to. We choose a student whose schedule we want to follow and we go into the classes like we are real students. But we don't really do any work we just watch. And we chose your schedule so your going to be seeing a lot of us, Master Dan." Baron says with a grin.

This is going to be one long week.

**Review even though this is wack.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Since I got so many people wanting me to continue I did. This will get wack soon though I can feel it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or Headlines, or Who's that boy.

Chapter 2

They know, they know, they know

They know, they know, they know

They know, they know, they know

Yeah, they know, yeah

That the real is on the rise, f-

Dan hit his alarm clock button, switching it off. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then looked at his alarm clock. It read 5:01 am. He got up to take his shower. After his shower he remembered that he had 4 other people who had to take a shower here too.

He grabbed his iPod turning it up to max on a Nickelback song, effectively waking them all up.

Ace glared at Dan and threw his pillow at him.

"Dude, what gives?" He asked, still glaring.

"It's time for school!" Dan said with a smile. They all looked at the clock and gaped at him.

"The heck? This early?" Baron said with wide eyes. Dan nodded.

"Now you all have around 30-45 minutes to finish getting ready so we can head to the bus stop." Dan said with a grin.

They all groaned.

Meanwhile at Julie's house:

Don't know who you are

Runo fell out of her bed at the music that was blaring from the speakers. Mira and Fabia jumped out of her bed ready to attack Alice flew up with a start while Julie was peacefully sleeping.

But you look like a star 

And everybody here be thinkin'

Who's that boy

Wanna take you home

"JULIE! JULIE!" Runo yelled.

The silver haired female woke up, feeling really tired, and saw Runo staring down at her.

"Turn off your music!" Fabia yelled.

Julie opened her mouth in an 'o' then lept up to switch of the music.

And getcha all alone

And everybody here by thinkin

Who's that boy

Oh he go-

"Good morning, everyone!" Julie said with a bright smile. Everyone glared at her. Sensing her friends foul mood she tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Julie…" Runo growled.

"Its 4:50 am!" Mira finished, exasperated.

"Yeah. I know. Its time to start getting ready for school. We gotta leave by 6 if we wanna make the bus." She said walking.

'Bus? Damn' they all thought as they got up and went to ready themselves.

At 6:20

Julie, Mira, Fabia, Alice, and Runo walked to the bus stop, the latter 4 being in a bad mood because they had to rush themselves. Julie was wearing a short pink shirt that hugged her curves, jegging jeans, and brown boots. She put on pink earrings and light makeup on her face. Mira wore a long brown shirt with a white peace symbol that hit her mid-thighs and showed off her curves, black tights with white sneakers. Fabia wore a green tank top with a peach cardigan on top, skinny jeans, and gray boots with silver earrings. Alice wore a yellow halter top a green flower in the corner, ¾ skinny jeans, and yellow boots. Runo wore a purple shirt that hugged her chest then flowed at the bottom, jean shorts, and boots that reached up to her knees. So to put it short, they looked fly!

"Dang, Julie. We're only going to school. But I have to say we look hot." Mira said as she looked at the outfit she was wearing.

"Haha. Only school. Appearance matters a lot hun. You'll see what I mean later." Julie said as they finally reached the bus stop.

A minute later, Dan, Jake, Ren, Ace, and Baron came down looking equally as fly as the girls. They were discussing the same thing the girls were about appearance.

Soon Shun came down the hill looking so hot all the girls blushed. He took one glance at everyone and instead of questioning why everyone was here he just greeted them all and took his spot at the stop. The bus arrived and chaos was about to commence.

**Review even though it was wack.**


End file.
